Beyond the Splatown
by Adam43
Summary: When Mayor Adam of New Wind goes to a town known as Splatown, he meets Cevis, a boy who believes in the Great Squid, which, according to him, comes every Splatmas with a bag of toys. Of course, it’s hard to believe it, but Adam (and two of his friends) might find out if it is true. Rated T for swearing.


What the heck is this? A fanfiction after so many months (or maybe years) of not finishing a fanfiction? Yes, I am back, here with something else. Let me explain things.

During my long hiatus of writing fanfiction, I got Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and boy is it fun. My town is called New Wind, and new things happen every day. The one thing I like is making friends with the animal residents. In fact, I love it when they do something nice to me. Guess it pays to make friends in my town.

So, I decided to make an Animal Crossing fanfiction using my player character and two of my villagers from my town of New Wind. Since Animal Crossing Pocket Camp had a Splatoon crossover event, there may be references to that crossover.

So here we go. Oh, and Animal Crossing and Splatoon (which I will be referencing throughout this fanfiction) belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

 **Beyond the Splatown**

The sun rose once again in the peaceful town known as New Wind, home to 11 residents. One of those residents was Adam, the mayor of New Wind. He wore a celebration hat, as well as a bad bro stache. As mayor, Adam would spend every single day talking to residents and helping them out whether possible, even with catching fish or finding fruit. It was the town that Adam enjoyed running.

But Adam's time as mayor didn't start in the town of New Wind, but rather at a campsite...as a campsite manager. Adam had gone to the campsite to just simply relax and enjoy not being bit by mosquitoes or stung by bees. But everything took a huge turn when Isabelle, a female dog known as a Shih Tzu who served as the secretary of many towns, mistook Adam for the new campsite manager that was set to arrive. Despite Adam insisting that Isabelle had it all wrong, Isabelle shrugged it off as him being modest, so Adam had no option.

It took some time to get used to a few things, such as meeting animals that walked on their hind legs and talked and completing their favors, but overtime, Adam began to gradually accept his position as campsite manager. So when the time came to go to New Wind for position as the new mayor, he was more than happy to go there. That was when he began his actual time as mayor, and more than often, he spent most of his time making friends with the villagers, as well as some moving in as time went on. Even when Adam wasn't at the town of New Wind, he was at the campsite making it a happy place for all residents, even successfully hosting a Halloween party at the campsite.

Very recently, Adam had gotten a newsletter from the mayor of Splatown. Splatown was inspired by Splatoon, with everything; weapons, battles, and more. The newsletter read:

 _Come join the fun in Splatown._

 _Various battles await you. So bring two of your friends along and have a blast!_

"Seems interesting," Adam pondered. "Maybe this sort of thing should go on the bulletin board next to the train station." Writing his name on one of the three lines, he went to write on the bulletin board. Maybe he would keep the newsletter on the desk of the Town Hall and let Isabelle know who volunteered. After all, it is easier that way.

"Good morning, Adam," a voice called out. Adam turned around to the source of the voice. It was Caroline, one of Adam's friends. She was a red squirrel who resided in New Wind like the other villagers (Adam included). She was easy to get along with and liked having discussions about books, which was normal for a normal squirrel like herself. Although Adam at first wasn't sure, he eventually grew to like Caroline.

"Good morning, Caroline," Adam said back. "I was just about to write on the bulletin board about a trip to Splatown for a vacation."

Caroline looked at the newsletter Adam held. "Well, maybe I can come along?" she asked. "I never had a vacation since the island. It would be great to enjoy it with you."

"Of course you can," Adam replied. "I mean, since I am a nice mayor, how can I say no?"

"Thank you so much, Adam," Caroline said cheerfully. "You're the best!"

Adam wrote Caroline's name down in the second line of the newsletter. "Now all that is left to do is to await for one more resident who wants to go to Splatown."

He was just about to begin writing something down on the bulletin board, but he didn't have an opportunity to begin writing even one letter before a door from the house north of Caroline's house slammed open. From the door emerged a male cat in a superhero outfit. "Bro! Did I just hear you say 'Splatown'? I've heard about it during the hockey tournament broadcasting!"

This cat villager went by the name of Kid Cat. Another one of Adam's friends, he is one of the five heroes of Animal Crossing, with him being "1". Adam first met Kid Cat while he was busy meeting new unfamiliar villagers during his time as the campsite manager. He always was into sports and exercising, and, due to him being a jock villager, was often competitive, even to the point of challenging Adam to various things, such as hide and seek (which Adam was always good at despite the difficulty of finding villagers sometimes). He even won the final Bug Off of 2018 after somehow catching a petaltail dragonfly, which briefly shocked Adam to the point of speechlessness.

Adam gave a nod. "Of course. I was just about to await for the second resident to go with me on a vacation to Splatown."

Kid Cat ran up to Adam. "May I please go with you, Adam? It will give us a chance to be competitive as well as give me a good workout. So, can I?"

Adam was silent for a moment. After giving it a brief thought, he wrote Kid Cat's name on the final line. He wasn't going to miss his chance to have an intense competition with Kid Cat at various points. "Permission granted," he said. At that point, he was crushed by a hug from Kid Cat.

"I knew you would accept, bro," said Kid Cat. "I'm going to get my sports stuff packed!" He then rushed to his house.

"Guess we better get ready too," Caroline said to Adam.

"You bet," Adam agreed. Both the mayor and Caroline rushed to their houses to pack for the long vacation ahead.

* * *

Once Adam informed Isabelle about the form being already completed and ready to be sent, he went to his house, got out his suitcase and packed a few things to take. The important things were the pics of Caroline and Kid Cat, one copy apiece. Figuring that he would do something for everyone to enjoy, he packed his Nintendo Switch and controllers, including the Pro Controller and steering wheels. He packed the dock as well. He then packed the paper tiger that Kid Cat had gotten for Adam from a trip up a mountain and placed that in the suitcase. Thinking that fruit could be useful for breakfast sometimes, he packed some apples, perfect oranges, pears, peaches, and persimmons. He even included the chocolate fountain (Adam was surprised that it was not causing a mess as it flowed on and on).

Adam then proceeded to go to the train station to wait for Caroline and Kid Cat, and they arrived surprisingly quick. Caroline had packed a few books, her water dispenser, her scoreboard, and some books, while Kid Cat had packed up most of his sporting gear, as well as the basketball hoop.

"Looks like everyone's all set to go," said Adam.

"Oh, man, I can't wait to do some workouts," said Kid Cat happily. "Maybe I can lift a few weights and shoot hoops."

"The train is here," said Caroline, and lo and behold, the train arrived.

"Next stop, Splatown!" Adam exclaimed with a cheer. A new adventure and a relaxing vacation awaited Adam and his two friends.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the first chapter. So, what do you guys think? Comment and fave if you enjoyed this first chapter.

Oh, and the island Caroline mentioned was in fact a reference to Animal Crossing for the Nintendo GameCube, where she originally appeared as an islander. She was also originally known as Bliss.

The Nintendo Switch item is a reference to Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, where it was given out as an event item.

The next chapter will be available soon.


End file.
